1. Field Of The Invention
In a general sense, the invention relates to ultrasonic cleaning systems. More particularly, the invention refers to an improved manufacturing technique relating to the cleaning tank, cleaning tank housing, and piezoelectric elements embodied therein.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Heretofore, the manufacture of cleaning tanks, cleaning tank housings, and piezoelectric elements, and the assembly of these components of a typical ultrasonic cleaning system, have posed considerable problems. Typically, the tank is made as a component separate and distinct from the piezoelectric element or elements that are to be assembled therewith, and also as a component separate from a tank housing. Problems have arisen in attaching the piezoelectric element to the cleaning tank, attaching the cleaning tank to the housing, generating lower ultrasonic frequencies and/or a multiplicity of frequencies from a single, thin piezoelectric element, and finally, providing means for electrically energizing the element or elements.
These difficulties have added to the cost of manufacture, and even with the relatively high cost involved, there have been serious problems resulting from the, at times, great difficulty of attaching the components in a way to prevent loss of function or malfunction thereof.
For example, in attaching the tank to the housing, problems have arisen because of the difficulties of making a liquid-tight joint. Cleaning liquids utilized in systems of this type frequently are strong acids, alkalines, or solvents. Liquids of this type often find their way into the piezoelectric area through the joint between the tank and housing, and attack either the piezoelectric element, or the means bonding that element to the tank, or in some instances both.
The basic and main purpose of the present invention is to provide an assembled ultrasonic cleaning tank and piezoelectric element or elements, that will have none of the deficiencies present in the prior art devices discussed above.